


【🅃🄷🄴🅁🄴 🄵🄾🅁 🅈🄾🅄 】|ℓєє мιηнσ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Car Accidents, Cheating, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Guilt, Heavy Angst, High School, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝘙𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶""𝓢𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓲𝓼 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓲𝓷 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾"Minerva Regan is not one to judge. Sure, she has a lot of things that would be wrong with her views, but she's isn't one to judge. That's why when her boyfriend of three years, Lee Minho, cheated on her, she didn't judge him for it.Minho is obviously guilt ridden and will do anything to take her back -- but does she really want him back?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Original Female Character(s)





	1. ℂℍ𝔸ℝ𝔸ℂ𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕊

**ℂℍ𝔸ℝ𝔸ℂ𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕊**

****

**Minerva Regan**

**"I get it. I'm upset, but I get it"**

****

**Lee Minho**

**"I did something stupid"**

****

**Bang Chan**

**"I'm just surprised she doesn't hate you"**

****

**Seo Changbin**

**"She'll break sooner or later"**

****

**Hwang Hyunjin**

**"Why does she have to be so optimistic?"**

****

**Han Jisung**

**"Let her go"**

****

**Lee Felix**

**"He made a mistake, a big one, and he needs to fix it"**

****

**Kim Seungmin**

**"Here's to Lee Minho being the stupidest person on earth"**

****

**Yang Jeongin**

**“You’re lucky she puts up with you”**

***𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐘𝐎𝐔***

"𝓢𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓲𝓼 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓲𝓷 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾"

𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓪 𝓡𝓮𝓰𝓪𝓷 𝓲𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓳𝓾𝓭𝓰𝓮. 𝓢𝓾𝓻𝓮, 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓵𝓸𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓫𝓮 𝔀𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓿𝓲𝓮𝔀𝓼, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓼𝓱𝓮'𝓼 𝓲𝓼𝓷'𝓽 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓳𝓾𝓭𝓰𝓮. 𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽'𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝔂 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓫𝓸𝔂𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼, 𝓛𝓮𝓮 𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓱𝓸, 𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓻, 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝓳𝓾𝓭𝓰𝓮 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓲𝓽.   
𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓱𝓸 𝓲𝓼 𝓸𝓫𝓿𝓲𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓵𝔂 𝓰𝓾𝓲𝓵𝓽 𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓭𝓮𝓷 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓭𝓸 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 -- 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓭𝓸𝓮𝓼 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴?

**"𝘙𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶"**

**©υωυѕυηѕнιηємιηнσ**

****


	2. ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋

**ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋**

**1) There For You: Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**2) Broken: Seether**

**"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡"**

**3) Trying Not To Love You: Nickelback**

**"𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭, 𝐆𝐨𝐝 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐭"**

**4) Brave: Skillet**

**"𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐝"**

**5) Anchor: Skillet**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐫"**

**6) Separate: PVRIS**

**"𝐀𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐦𝐞 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞"**

**7) Home: Nickelback**

**"𝐖𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞. 𝐌𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠, 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞. 𝐍𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞"**

**8) Don't Talk About It: Tove Lo**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 '𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐚 𝐟𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝"**

**9) We Don't Talk Anymore: Jungkook Cover**

**"𝐈 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐝𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝'𝐯𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞"**

**10) Nothing Like Us: Jungkook Cover**

**"𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨"**

**11) The Last Of The Real Ones: Fall Out Boy**

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧 𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐈 𝐝𝐨"**

**12) drugs: EDEN**

**"'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬"**

**13) Without You: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐨𝐨"**

**14) R.I.P 2 My Youth: The Neighborhood**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐛𝐨𝐱 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐱𝐲𝐠𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐟𝐟. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐩"**

**15) drowning: EDEN**

**"𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**16) 2U: Jungkook Cover**

**"𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐝, 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

****


	3. 1: Wow . . . awkward

**1: Wow . . . awkward**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**-Third Person-**

**“Are you sure, you really want to go to school today? I mean, we literally just got back home, like at midnight.” Minerva’s father asked her, but the girl just shook her head**

**Minerva was gone for the summer, taking care of her mother who was needing help as she was dying of stage IV leukemia. It was a long and hard three and a half months, but she was glad to take care of her mother. She hasn't seen her mother, since she and her father divorced when Minerva was only thirteen years old -- but she really didn’t expect to see her that way.**

**Even though Minerva was DEAD tired, and just wanted to sleep, it was the first day of senior year. The last first day she’s gonna have in High School, because she is technically going to college after high school ends, on a full ride. Yeah, that’s right, she’s got a scholarship. A scholarship for what? Well, basically for her writing skills. Minerva wanted to be either a English teacher or a writer.**

**But the reason she wants to go to school the most -- is not because of it being the first day of senior year, no, no. She wants to go to school, to see her boyfriend, Lee Minho.**

**Minerva hasn’t seen Minho, in three months! She’s obviously called and texted him, hell go as far as video chatting with him, but sadly it’s not the same. She was not physically with him, and it was killing her!**

**“Dad, I think I’m gonna be fine. I’ve ran on only seven hour sleep before.” Minerva says to her father as she looked over at her phone, time being 7:40 am, signalling that it’s time for her to go to school, before she’s late**

**“Dad, I gotta go. I’ll see you when I get home.” Minerva says giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek, and she ran out of the house, running down the sidewalk of her neighborhood, until she heard a voice way too familiar to not stop to**

**“Is that Minerva Regan?” Han Jisung -- one of Minerva’s best friends ask**

**Minerva smiled to herself and she turned around to the squirrel-like boy, who was walking with his girlfriend, Amarah.**

**Jisung has been Minerva’s best friend ever since he moved from Malaysia when he was only six years old. Jisung was the new kid at school, no one wanted to be around, but luckily for Minerva she was looking for a friend to hang out with as well.**

**“Damn, girl, you got sexy, give me your number.” Amarah joked and Minerva chuckled rolling her eyes**

**Amarah, Jisung’s girlfriend, is actually bisexual, and Amarah had the fattest crush on Minerva, only to find out that she was straight and in a relationship (and been in a relationship since like freshman year)**

**But luckily Amarah found Jisung, who was loving enough to give her the same type of love that Amarah had for Minerva, but sadly Minerva couldn’t give to Amarah.**

**They started dating in their sophomore year of High School, and have been dating since. Not once they have talked about breaking up -- not once! Without Jisung, Amarah would feel unloved and unwanted by the world.**

**“How was your summer, Minnie?” Jisung asked as the trio started walking down the pavement and Minerva sighed**

**“It was hard. Hard seeing my mother like that. All sickly and pale, hooked up to a bunch of machines.” Minerva confessed**

**“I bet.” Amarah mumbled, and Minerva sighed**

**“But enough about that. How’s Minho?” Minerva asked changing the subject into a more happier one**

**Minerva was very optimistic. She isn’t one to judge someone. If they had beliefs that she didn’t believe and that she found wrong, she would disagree with them, but she wouldn’t judge them. She’s a very nice and understanding person.**

**“Well . . . he uh . . .” Jisung stammered and Minerva was confused on why he was stammering**

**“He misses you! He missed you so much.” Amarah exclaimed covering for Jisung**

**The truth is . . . Minho has been seeing someone by Minerva’s back. No one else knows, besides Jisung and Amarah, since those two had caught Minho with the other girl.**

**Minho had told them to not tell Minerva, which put sooooo much pressure on Jisung, because that’s his best friend, and to be honest, Jisung can’t lie for shit!**

**“Oh, that’s good. I’m just so happy to see him!” Minerva chimed getting so happy and giddy at the thought of being able to see her boyfriend after three long whole months.**

**⭒⭒⭒**

**It was lunch, and Minerva hadn't seen Minho like at all. She’s getting pretty worried, because he would usually come find her, if they didn’t have any classes with each other in the mornings.**

**So for Minho not to come and find her at all, is worrying her.**

**“Where is Minho? He would’ve found me by now.” Minerva wondered to her friends, who were - besides Amarah and Jisung - just as confused as she was**

**“Yeah, it’s weird. He’s usually here with us right now.” Felix says and Minerva just stood up from her seat**

**“Where are you going?” Jisung asked getting tense**

**“I’m gonna go look for him.” Minerva says as she was walking out of the cafeteria, with her friends following her -- wherever Minerva goes, they go.**

**As Minerva kept calling Minho, trying to find out where he was. She kept thinking that he didn’t go to school today -- but no, that’s impossible, because Minho never missed a day of school in his life.**

**“Damn, do people have to make out in the hallways all the time?” Seungmin commented and that caught Minerva’s attention, and she looked over to the couple that was making out, but she didn’t make too much of it, until she walked a little closer, to find out it was her boyfriend.**

**It was Lee Minho.**

**“Minho?” Minerva called and the girl and Minho pulled away, and he looked over to Minerva and he instantly started to curse in his head.**

**_Shit, I forgot she would be back today!_ **

**“Minerva, i-it’s not what it looks like-” Minho tried to say but Minerva shook her head, as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes at the sight she just saw**

**“It’s okay.” Minerva says putting a small smile on her face**

**That’s one thing, Minerva and Minho had in common. The way they tried to hide their emotions with a smile. How they smiled whenever they felt like they wanted to cry their eyes out. They never liked showing their weak points of themselves. They always wanted to show their happy points.**

**“No, Minerva -” Minho tried to speak up but Minerva shook her head, smile still on her face**

**“It’s okay, Minho. I’m not mad at you. I just wish you could’ve told me you wanted to break up.” Minerva says as she felt a tear run down her face, but she immediately wiped it away not letting her boyfriend -- sorry ex-boyfriend seeing her cry.**

**“Wow . . . awkward.” The girl Minho was making out with says, and Minerva just sighed and gave Minho one last smile before she walked off with Amarah and Jisung following her, leaving six pissed off boys and one pissed off girl in front of Minho and the girl he was making out with**

**_I didn’t expect this,_ ** **Minerva thought to herself as she walked down the hallway with her two best friends who were trying to comfort her**

**This was not the way to start of senior year**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!!**

**I’m excited for this story -- I say that for all my stories tbh haha!!**

**I’m a proud writer alright?!**

**Recently like very recently I’ve been very proud of my writing -- from like last year when I wrote my very first Kihyun story called Fighter, is when I felt like my writing started to get better**

**But I’ve been in a tangent of writing Minho stories now after not writing them in for like ever!!**

**Alright you know the drill, this story will include: HEAVY HEAVY HEAVY ANGST, LIGHT FLUFF, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY ATTACKS, & CAR ACCIDENTS (BUT IT WILL SHOCK YOU)**

**:WELCOME TO THERE FOR YOU, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE RIDE:**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
